Gilmore Girls Episode 401
by Somegrlwhowrites
Summary: What I think the first episode in the 4th season should be.
1. Scene 1

Gilmore Girls episode 401- Scene 1

(Rory scrimmages through her closet. Lorelai comes in.)

Lorelai: Hey, did you find the- (sees Rory scrimmaging through her closet) What are you doing, hon? I don't think you're going to find the cookies for the way down to Yale n there.

Rory: (Realizing Lorelai's standing there, looks up.) Oh, no I sort of dumped that mission. I just wanted to pack a few more things, you know, make sure there isn't anything I'll need when I'm at Yale that I don't have. 

Lorelai: (suspiciously opens the bag sitting next to Rory with Rory's resistance to let her open it. Inside she finds Colonel Plucker a box of corn starch.) Rory, hon-

Rory: (Grabs the bag away) Mom, I know. They're just memories, no big deal. 

Lorelai: Rory, sweetie, he's getting married in a month I just don't want you to get hurt. The way things are aren't gonna change.

Rory: I know that. Remember the first time I broke up with Dean? 

Lorelai; yeah, (sympathetically) because he said he loved you and you wouldn't say it back.

Rory: Not the point, Mom. 

Lorelai: (motions for Rory to go on.)

Rory: Well, I wanted to throw the box of all the stuff I had of Dean away, but you wouldn't let me. You said when I was older, got married, and had children I'd want those things again. And you know what? You were right. I know I will. I'm saving them for memories and that's all. 

Lorelai: Good. Now will you help me find the cookies?

(Gilmore Girls Theme Song plays) 


	2. Scene 2

Gilmore Girls Episode 401- Scene 2 

(Lorelai and Rory wait outside Emily and Richard's house as Lorelai rings the doorbell. The maid opens the door, Emily quickly following.)

Emily: Hello, Rory, Lorelai.

Lorelai: Hi, Mom.

Rory: Hi (Hugs Emily)

Emily: Richard and I have been dying to hear how your hitchhiking trip to Europe went.

Lorelai: Backpacking, Mom.

Emily: Oh, yes. Not much of a different, is it?

Lorelai: Guess not. (sarcastically)

Emily: Well, come one in. Give me your coats. (taking Rory and Lorelai's coats and hanging them on the rack.) Shall we gather together in the living room for cocktails before supper is served?

Rory: We shall.

(The three of them walk into the living room and find Richard pouring drinks near the bar in there.)

Richard: What would you like Lorelei?

Lorelai: Just water, Dad. 

Richard: (Gives puzzled look.) Why won't you be drinking tonight, Lorelai?

Lorelai: (sarcastically) Well, Dad I just joined the AA . That habit of having a drink every Friday night was getting a little too ugly. I tried to tell them I just do that because I see you every Friday night and I have to blur out the memories of all the yelling and fights, but they said that just gives me more reason to get help. 

(Emily and Richard give Lorelei chiding looks.) 

Lorelai: Mom, Dad, I was just kidding, take it easy. Is it a crime to want water.

Richard: (ignoring Lorelai) And what would you like Rory? 

Rory: Coke, please.

Richard: Coming right up. (Gives Lorelai and Rory their drinks.)

Emily: (Looks at Rory) So Rory how _was _the trip to Europe?

Richard: Oh, yes. Do tell us. Emily and I have been dying to know how it went.

Rory: (puts down her drink and sits on the coach.)Well, it was great! First we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, then we visited Vatican City, the Forum, and the Coliseum in Rome, then we saw the running of the bulls in Pamplona, Spain. 

Lorelai: I especially enjoyed that. 

Richard: Sounds like a great learning experience.

Rory: And then we did Mom's thing. 

Emily: (under her breath) And here comes the unreasonable part.

Rory: We went to all these weird, funny restaurants with singing and dancing men dressed in weird clothing. 

Lorelei: Fun, fun, fun.

Emily: Seems enlightening.

Maid: (comes in living room) Dinner's ready. 

(Richard, Emily, Lorelai and Rory enter the dining room and sit down.)

(The maid brings out the salad.) 

Emily: So Rory ready to go to Yale Monday?

Rory: Yeah, I can't wait! (excited) I have everything packed except a few things that I'll need over the weekend. I am so excited. I have no idea who I am going to meet while I'm there, or what I'll be doing except taking my classes. 

Richard: It's a great feeling, isn't it?

Rory: Yeah, it is.


End file.
